It's a Date
by lucyglitter11
Summary: Passing notes in class surely has no harm...right? Graylu week day 3: Letters/notes, one-shot, AU.


_GrayLu week 2016_

 _Prompt: Letters/notes_

"Excuse me Sir! Gray Fullbuster is passing notes in the class!" said Lisanna Strauss as loudly as she could by literally standing on her chair. Gray was sweating buckets and turned cold with nervousness as the whole class turned to look at him. Including _her._ He hoped with all his might that Mr. Gildarts would ignore Lisanna's very rude interruption and continue sleeping on his desk, but of course, he was as interested as the students in matters such as these.

"Fullbuster passing notes eh? Let's see what that is now. Give it here Risa." Said Mr. Gildarts as he stood up and walked towards her desk.

Gray just wanted to dig a hole right there under his desk and hide there forever. It was all Lyon's fault. He had passed the note to Lyon who had passed it to Lisanna, asking her to pass it ahead to the girl in front of her, but as she was the class prefect, she just wouldn't let it slide.

"It's _Lisanna,_ sir. Not Risa." She corrected.

"Yes, yes, just give me the note." He said impatiently and she obeyed, just before giving Gray a long smug look. That cheeky girl! Gray promised to kill her after class because she exactly knew whom this note was for and what was there in it. But on the other hand, he might be killed by Elfman or Mirajane. His mind was racing with ideas as to how he could get out of this situation. He just couldn't let Mr. Gildarts read it in front of the class and get _her_ embarrassed.

"So Fullblaster, passing notes right under my nose huh?" Mr. Gildarts said, smirking.

"It's Fullbuster, sir. " Gray said passively, trying to act as calm and collected as possible.

He ignored as usual, "I don't think this note holds anything related to Physics, does it?"

"Of course it's related to Physics sir." Gray said smoothly. "It's just a question I wanted to ask Levy McGarden. I wrote it because I didn't want to disturb the decorum of the class."

"That's very considerate of you. Then I suppose there is no harm in reading this out in the class, am I right?" he said.

His chair rattled as he shot up from his seat, already losing the calm he didn't have, "No actually, it's a bit personal." Gray said urgently.

Mr. Gildarts seemed to be pondering himself by now. Gray weighed his chances of escaping this situation. But then he grinned. It was over.

"If that's the case then I have to read it, no doubt about it!" he quickly opened the chit and read it out for everyone to hear.

"Dear Lucy Heartiflia, would you like to go to the movies with me this weekend? We could pick up dinner after that at Summer Coastals. If yes, then meet me outside the school lockers. Gray."

Gray groaned and dropped into his seat as his face burned hotly. The whole class was laughing. He even caught Lucy looking at him, and then quickly averting her eyes to look at her lap, surely embarrassed. He had totally blown all his chances with her. Oh if he had just listened to Erza's advice and 'manned up' and ask her directly instead of passing a stupid chit and getting Lucy embarrassed.

His misery was ended fortunately by the bell that sounded the end of class.

Mr. Gildarts patted his shoulder and said, "Summer Coastals is good, but I think Blossom's Café is better. They serve some really good strawberry short cakes,"

Gray groaned again, because Mr. Gildarts actually sounded serious. The class emptied, leaving Gray alone with his misery. He picked up his bag and left after seemingly what felt like an eternity. As he made his way outside the premises he found the school completely empty. He must have spent a lot of time sitting depressed in the classroom.

"You took your time." said a voice which frightened Gray out of his wits. It was none other than Lucy Heartfilia.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Gray asked, wondering whether he was dreaming.

"Did I hear you whimper?" she asked grinning.

Gray recovered, "N-No, I was just a bit surprised. Ah, look the sun is about to set." He pointed out randomly which made Lucy burst into a laugh.

"Okay, Fullbuster." She was still grinning. "So what time are we meeting up?"

"What?" Gray was completely baffled.

"Well, if we are going to the movies, we can't be late can we?" Lucy said patiently.

"Wait, you're not angry at me?" Gray asked.

"What for?" Lucy blinked.

"I embarrassed you in the class…I'm so sorry..." Gray said sadly.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure everyone will forget about that." She smiled. "6 o'clock at the Magnolia Cinepark?"

"O-Okay…"

"See you tomorrow then!" she winked and went towards the gate.

"Wait, Lucy!" Gray called out.

She turned back, "What is it?"

"I'll pick you up!" Gray said. "I'll pick you up from your house!"

She grinned, "Alright! I'll be waiting!"

"It's a date then!" Gray said more to himself as she left him standing there, grinning to himself like a dork.

* * *

 _a/n: Dedicating this fic to **Choco Forest,** this sweetie who is my Graylu ambassador and_ _informs_ _me about Graylu week every year but I was always a lazy bug x-D  
Shout out to **CelestialLoverxx** who is writing her exams right now; FIGHTING! _

_Also sincere apologies for submitting this late..^_^;)_


End file.
